


After You Kissed Me

by Araine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine
Summary: things you said after you kissed me





	After You Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to uploading some mini fics from my Tumblr. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not consent to have my work hosted on any third party app or site. If you are seeing this fanfiction anywhere but archiveofourown, tumblr or fanfiction.net it has been reposted without my permission.

It takes three seconds for Riku to say anything. 

Three long blinks to work out the soft press of wind-chapped lips against his, swift and sudden, Sora’s fists wrapped around the lapels of Riku’s jacket. Three ragged breaths to understand that Sora has just kissed him. 

“What?” Riku says, when he finds his voice at last, if not his sense because Sora–

Sora shrinks back. Unfolds his hands from Riku’s jacket. His lips (slightly rough, clumsy and a bit wet Riku now knows intimately) turn down in a pout. He’s hurt. 

“I thought you’d be happy,” Sora says, suddenly uncertain and fidgeting. “I thought you– liked me, don’t you?”

Riku almost laughs. Happy. Happy, to explain this turned-upside-down feeling, this heart pounding so loud in his ears it drowns out everything else feeling, this sense of total unreality. He’s not happy he is–

Euphoric.

Incandescent. 

Terrified. 

“Sora,” Riku says, this time trying to make the words right. “I do but– are you sure? Just because I l– like you–” The word is insufficient, but he is not ready for its counterpart, not yet. “Doesn’t mean that you have to–”

And it’s Sora’s turn to laugh, and shake his head. “Don’t be dumb, Riku,” he says. “I like you too.” 

It can’t be that simple. It can’t be, but it is, especially when Sora grabs Riku by the front of the jacket once more and pulls him into another kiss.


End file.
